Quand on ouvre son coeur
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Après le bal de promo, Rachel est anéanti. Elle perd définitivement confiance en elle et crois avoir été humilier, ce qui fait resurgir ses incertitudes vis a vis de son audition rater. Quinn décide alors de lui "ouvrir son cœur". Faberry OneShot.


Ce jour la Quinn remarqua tout de suite que Rachel manquait a l'appel. Elle regarda Finn, il rigolait avec Puck et Artie. Mr Schuester entra, en retard comme toujours. Quinn vit que son prof avait l'air inquiet. Il faut dire que élèves et Will se connaissent depuis longtemps maintenant, et Quinn savait quand son prof n'était pas dans son assiette. Schuester commença alors le cour, Quinn s'ennuyait a mourir. Rachel n'était pas là. Et elle commençait a comprendre pourquoi. Depuis son audition rater, tout le monde savais que Rachel était au bord de la dépression. Elle avait réussi a faire croire a Finn que finalement ses rêves étaient le bal de promo, et le mariage. Et plus ou moins tout le monde avait cru a ça…

Quinn se doute fortement que Rachel allait mal, jamais elle n'avait rater les cours. Et encore moins une séance avec le Glee club a quelques semaines des nationales. C'est vrai. Rachel les motive pour ce genre de compétition, elle les pousse a se dépasser les un les autres. A se surpasser même.

Bref, c'était lundi. Le lundi juste après le week-end du bal de promo. Et Rachel n'était pas là.

A la fin de la journée, Quinn se dirigea vers le bureau de Will Schuester. Il était encore là. Elle frappa.

Il leva la tête. « Quinn?… entre. »

Quinn entra. « Mr, si je viens, c'est au sujet de… de Rachel… » Dit timidement Quinn. « J'ai vu que vous aviez l'aire tracassé… Vous savez peut être comment elle va? »

« Quinn, je ne sais pas si je doit t'en parler, j'étais sensé voir Finn, mais il m'a dit qu'il était trop occuper au garage, et que je pourrais lui parler que demain ou mercredi après les cours… » Expliqua le prof en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Il ne lui est rien arriver j'espère? Elle va bien, Mr dites moi qu'elle va bien. » Commença a paniquer Quinn. En s'appuyant sur le bureau de son prof. Ses jambes, sous le stresse n'arrivait presque plus a la porter. Elle fini par s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiète tant Quinn. C'est pas comme si vous etes vraiment amis Rachel et toi. » Demanda le prof.

Quinn baissa la tête. « Vous rigoler ou quoi? » Répondit finalement Quinn. Elle voulait paraître forte, mais sa voix la trahi. Et elle hésita a continuer. « Elle a toujours tout fait pour moi. Elle a toujours été là pour m'aider quoi qu'il arrive. Même après les innombrable sodas que je lui est jeter dessus… après toutes les insultes, elle a su voir au delà, et passer par-dessus pour m'apporter du réconfort. Et j'aimerais être là pour elle. » La fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un murmure. Mais le prof comprit et hocha la tête.

« Bien, mais tu ne dois pas en parler, je devais dire ça a Finn. C'est des affaires personnelle. Mr et Mr Berry sont venu me voir entre midi et deux. Rachel est en pleine dépression depuis les auditions. Elle s'emblait aller mieux deux jours avant le bal, mais après que Finn l'ai déposer dimanche matin, elle est dans sa salle de bain et elle n'en sort plus. Depuis dimanche elle ne mange plus. Elle reste assise dans sa baignoire et ne veux rien entendre. Ses pères n'ont rien pu faire pour le moment et ils sont inquiet… » Expliqua Mr Schuester en fixant Quinn.

« Et finn ne se rends compte de rien. J'en revient pas. Je le prenait pour un bon petit ami, mais j'en doute un peu. » Dit Quinn.

« Ne ment pas, tu n'aime pas Finn. Il a voulu te jeter hors de ton fauteuil au bal… » Dit Will.

« C'est pas parce que il est con, qu'il ne peut pas faire un bon petit ami pour Rachel. » Expliqua Quinn. « Je ne comprends pas Rachel- »

« Quinn ne te mêle pas encore une fois des affaires de cœur de Rachel et Finn. » La coupa le prof.

« Non, j'allais pas parler d'eux. Je me suis faite une raison pour ça. » Dit Quinn avant de continuer. « J'allas dire, que je ne comprend pas Rachel, elle est talentueuse, certes elle a échouer a cette audition. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle perde espoir elle est juste fantastique et- »

Will la coupa de nouveau. « Quinn? »

« Oui? »

« Pourquoi n'irais tu pas dire ça a Rachel. Elle a peut être besoin d'entendre quelques chose comme ça… » Lui dit Will.

Quinn alla directement chez Rachel après être sorti du bureau de son prof de chant. Elle était devant la porte. Elle tremblait un peu. Elle ne faisait pas encore tout a fait confiance a ses jambes. Mais elle n'avait pas pris ses béquilles. Elle sonna et Leroy vint lui ouvrir.

Il paru étonné. Alors elle se lança. « J'ai appris que Finn était occuper alors je viens voir Rachel. J'aimerais lui parler, si vous le voulez bien? »

Il paru désorienté quelques minutes. « Quinn? C'est bien ça? »

« Oui Mr Berry. » Il la fit entré. Il lui proposa a boire et elle déclina poliment. C'était pas le moment de boire un coup avec les Berry alors que Rachel était en train de déprimer dans sa baignoire. « Suis moi jeune fille. »

Ils montèrent a l'étage. Quinn s'accrocha bien a la rampe pour monter. Leroy se tourna et la regarda bizarrement.

« Alors c'est bien ça, tu es la Quinn, celle dont Rachel parle souvent. Tu n'es pas venu au mariage de notre fille a cause de se terrible accident? Qui, sans vouloir t'offenser nous a évité une catastrophe. On était bien soulager mon mari et moi-même quand le mariage a été annuler tu es un peu notre sauveuse tu sais.»

« Euh…merci?… » Répondit Quinn, pas sur de savoir quoi répondre.

« Écoute Quinn. Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée que tu sois là. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Quinn inquiète.

« Rachel s'en veux beaucoup pour l'accident… et elle pleure a chaque fois qu'elle nous parle de toi. Dimanche quand elle est rentré. Elle allait bien, et dès que Finn est parti elle a péter un plomb. Elle a jeter sa couronne en disant que les gens avait probablement voulu l'humilier en votant pour elle. Et qu'il n'y avait que toi qui méritait d'être élu. Puis elle s'est mise dans la salle de bain. Heureusement pour nous elle n'a pas fermer a clé, mais on insiste pas a la faire parler au cas ou elle décide finalement de s'enfermer.»

Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire. Il la regarda, il lui donna la couronne qui était poser en haut des marches sur un petit meuble dans le couloir. Quinn avait les larmes aux yeux et il décida de continuer a la guider jusque la chambre de Rachel. Il entra. Et se mit derrière la porte qui donnait a sa salle de bain. « Rach? Non ange? Quelqu'un veut te voir. »

« Je t'ai dit de pas parler de ça a Finn. Il mérite pas une petite amie aussi briser que moi… » Répondit Rachel.

Quinn se sentait mal. « Je pense que ça va aller. Va y entre. » Chuchota Leroy a Quinn.

Il regarda Quinn entré dans la salle de bain et sorti de la chambre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Rachel ne leva pas la tête alors Quinn commença. « Rachel? »

« Quinn. » Rachel paru étonné, mais elle ne leva toujours pas la tête elle resta recroqueviller dans sa baignoire. « Il ne fallait pas te déplacer je vais bien. » Dit Rachel.

« T'es pas très convaincante. » lui dit Quinn en plaisantant, espérant détendre l'atmosphère. « Pourquoi avoir jeter ta couronne? » demanda Quinn la couronne a la main.

« Je ne la mérite pas, les gens on sûrement voulu m'humilier, comme Kurt l'année dernière. » Lui dit Rachel avec un aire dégoûter.

Quinn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors Rachel était si peu sur d'elle? « Rachel? » Quinn voulait que Rachel la regarde. Mais la brunette ne bouger pas. Quinn s'assit a coté de la baignoire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel. « Regarde moi s'il te plait. » Rachel ne bougea pas. Elle tremblait. Et des larmes se mirent a couler sur le visage de la brune. « S'il te plait Rachel regarde moi. »

Rachel leva enfin la tête et regarda Quinn dans les yeux. « Rachel. Tu es belle, et talentueuse. Tu es aussi gentille et attentionner, peut importe ce que disent les gens qui te traite d'égoïste. Je peux te jurer sur ma vie, que tu as gagner parce que tu le méritais. » Rachel baissa de nouveau les yeux. « Regarde moi. » Rachel la regarda de nouveau. « Tu est reine, parce que tu le mérite et qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait être élu cette année. C'est ton année Rachel. Et je suis fière que tu aies gagné, parce que… j'ai voté pour toi. » Dit Quinn. Ce qui était vrai, puisque c'était elle qui avait décider avec l'accord de Santana de donner sa couronne a Rachel finalement. Mais ça elle ne voulait pas que Rachel le sache. Si elle avait fait ça, c'était pas pour en recevoir les mérites. Elle avait fait ça pour Rachel, parce que depuis toujours elle l'aime.

« C'est vrai? Tu penses que je mérite la couronne? » Demanda Rachel les yeux pleureurs.

« Bien sure Rachel. » lui répondit Quinn avec le sourire. Elle prit la couronne et la posa sur la tête de Rachel. « En plus elle te va super bien. »

« Tu crois vraiment en moi? » Demanda alors la brunette en regardant Quinn dans les yeux.

« Plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre Rachel. » Quinn vit que Rachel ne la croyait pas vraiment. « Et je dit pas ça pour te remonter le morale ou pour être gentille. Je dis ça parce que je le pense vraiment. Tu as toujours été la seule a croire en moi ici dans cette foutu ville. Il a fallut que se soit toi qui croit en moi. Qui me fasse réaliser que je valait plus que ce que je croyais… Tu as toujours été là pour moi Rachel. Alors que moi je n'étais qu'une garce avec toi. Tu m'as donner une dizaine de seconde chance, et j'ai jamais été fichue d'y faire attention… jusqu'a maintenant. » Lui avoua Quinn.

Rachel la regardait toujours, concentré sur chaque mots que disait Quinn. Alors Quinn décida de continuer. « J'ai enfin comprit que tu serais l'amie qui me manquerait le plus une fois le lycée terminer. Et ça me fait de la peine de me dire que quand tu seras une grande star de Broadway tu m'auras oublier moi et aussi probablement toutes les autres personnes qui ton mal traiter au lycée… »

« Non, je t'oublierais jamais Quinn. » Lui dit Rachel en voulant la rassurer.

Quinn du se retenir pour ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit main de Rachel avec sa main libre et déposa un baisé sur le dessus de la main de la brune. « Je t'oublierais jamais non plus. »

« Merci Quinn. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda la blonde en ne lâchant pas Rachel. Toujours une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans sa main.

« D'être venu et d'avoir parler avec moi. »

« Tu n'a pas a remercier qui que se soit Rachel. On aurait du tous se rendre compte que tu n'allais pas bien du tout. » Lui dit Quinn. « C'est plutôt a nous de nous excuser de n'avoir rien fait avant. On a surestimé ta force… »

« Vous n'avez a pas a vous inquiéter, c'était qu'une audition de toute manière. »

« Ne dit pas ça, on sais tous que c'était le jour le plus important de ta vie Rachel. Finn nous a dit que tu avais pleurer toute une nuit sur son épaule et c'est tout a fait normale. Et Finn peut être un garçon très gentil, mais il aurait peut être du te parler. Moi aussi j'ai pleurer sur son épaule quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, et il était là, réconfortent, ses bras autour de moi, a me serrer contre lui. Et ça ma fait du bien, mais j'aurais aimer qu'il me parle aussi, qu'il me rassure, mais il n'est pas très douer pour parler… »

Quinn s'arrêta. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle disait ça. Pourquoi elle parlait d'elle, et de sa grossesse. Non elle risquerait de faire croire a Rachel qu'elle voulait récupérer Finn.

Rachel la regarda bizarrement, et serra la main de Quinn. D'un aire interrogateur. « Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Quinn? »

Quinn menti. « J'ai un peu mal aux jambes…. »

« J'ai vu que tu n'avais plus du tout ton fauteuil aujourd'hui. Je suis fière et toi, même si je m'en veux encore tu sais… »

« Je sais, et tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir. Je suis la seule responsable. Tu m'entends? » Rachel hocha la tête de haut en bas. Le ventre de la brunette se mit a gargouiller. « Bien, maintenant tu vas sortir de cette baignoire, te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, ton maquillage a couler partout sur tes jolies joues. » Lui sourit Quinn. « Tu vas descendre manger quelques chose et on va reprendre notre discussion ou elle en était d'accord? »

« Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment faim. » Avoua Rachel.

« Tu as faim, c'est juste que tu laisse ton chagrin l'ignorer. » Lui expliqua Quinn.

Rachel soupira. « Tu sais, tu as raison. » Quinn fronça les sourcils, ne sachant plus trop de quoi parlais Rachel. « Après l'audition, j'aurais voulu que Finn me parle, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Je me sentait si nulle, et lui était là a m'écouté pleurer, mais il ne faisait rien pour me redonner un peu confiance, et du coup je me suis senti encore plus mal, si mon petit ami, celui que m'aime pour ce que je suis, n'est pas capable de me dire que tout ira bien et qu'il m'aime, alors je n'ai plus rien… »

Quinn avait mal au cœur, et se qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas arranger les choses. « Finn t'aime, n'en doute pas, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas capable de gérer une petite ami brisé comme tu dit. Mais ça arrive a tout le monde de se briser un jour. Mais maintenant tu vas te reconstruire, et te crée des rêves encore plus grand. » Quinn embrassa de nouveau la main de Rachel. « Écoute. Tu es magnifique Rachel. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Ne laisse pas cette audition te détruire. Des auditions il y en aura plein d'autres, et probablement que c'est la première d'une longue ligné que tu va rater, certes elle fait parti des plus importantes, mais peut être que c'était pas le moment pour toi. Je sais que tu étais entraîner et tout ça, mais peut être que tu as besoin d'encore un peu de temps. » Lui dit Quinn sincèrement. « Peut être que d'ici quelques temps une autre chance se présenteras, et qu'elle te permettra de réaliser de plus grande choses, des choses que cette école ne peut pas t'offrir. Rien arrive par hasard Rachel. Ton heure n'était pas venu. Soit patiente et reprend toi en main, au pire NYADA sera là l'année prochaine, et tu pourras toujours repasser une audition pour la prochaine rentrée… » Quinn hésita. « Je sais que c'est dure pour toi, mais on dit bien; vaut mieux tard que jamais, non? Et puis, on a tous besoin de toi au Glee club pour les nationales. On est des gros nazes si t'es pas là pour nous dire quoi faire. On a besoin de toi Rachel Berry.»

Rachel sourit. Un vrai sourire. Quinn n'en avait pas vu un comme ça depuis des semaines, voir des mois…Rachel sorti de la baignoire et se jeta sur Quinn la prenant dans ses bras.

« Doucement Rachel. » Rigola Quinn. Mais Rachel pleura de nouveau. « Quoi? Rachel? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? »

« Non, ce sont des larmes de joie. Personne n'a jamais cru en moi comme ça non plus tu sais. De toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es la seule qui m'ouvre son cœur comme ça Quinn, et ça représente beaucoup pour moi. » Quinn se mit a rougir. Elle n'avait pas tout dit a Rachel, elle ne voulait pas lui avouer ses sentiments amoureux. Rachel aimait Finn, elle l'avait bien fait comprendre a Quinn. Alors elle ne voulait pas s'interposer entre les deux amoureux. Mais elle n'aurait peut être plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire…

« Rachel? » demanda Quinn toujours assise par terre, sur le sol de la salle de bain, la brunette accroché a elle.

« Oui Quinn? » Demanda Rachel ne lâchant pas la blonde.

« Je t'aime Rachel. » Chuchota finalement Quinn. Dans l'oreille de Rachel.

Rachel la serra encore plus fort. « Tu restes pour manger?… » Quinn hésita regardant partout sauf Rachel. « J'ai des idées pour les nationales. Et puis mes pères seraient ravis, tu es leur héroïne. » Lui dit Rachel en rigolant pour la convaincre.

« Je sais ton père m'a en quelques sorte remercié pour avoir fait annulé ton mariage avec Finn tout a l'heure… » Avoua Quinn perplexe.

Rachel rougis. « Je suis désoler, je leur ai dit de pas te parler de ça, mais ils trouvent toujours le moyen de ma faire honte… » Dit Rachel gêner que son père ai parlé de ça avec Quinn.

« Ce sont des parents tu sais, ma mère est pire … » Lui avoua Quinn en rigolant.

Quinn savait que Rachel n'était pas complètement remise de son chagrin et de ses incertitudes, mais elle savais que la brunette pouvait dorénavant remonter la pente, et reprendre confiance en elle.


End file.
